


On the 30th Floor

by stormboxx



Category: SMAP
Genre: 2Top, Angst, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SMAP - Freeform, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning and few words are being said; coffee no-one is drinking and the view is good from up there, though no-one takes any notice of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 30th Floor

**On the 30th Floor**

 

Nakai's hand reaches his face, cupping his left cheek slightly. No eye-contact. He's embarrassed and Kimura notices but does nothing, says nothing. He's standing there, arms limp down by his side. Nakai rests his face in Kimura's shirt just below his collarbone, and sighs, barely audible. The two cups of coffee on the table are slowly going cold - already forgotten and left completely untouched.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kimura's heart shatters when he hears the guilt in Nakai's voice. Not able to hold back anymore he embraces him in a tight hug and allows himself to let out a long sigh as well, and whispers, his words so silent he's not sure Nakai can even hear them.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
Slowly, almost anxiously, Nakai puts his arms around Kimura  and without wanting to, a strangled sob finally finds its way through his dry lips.  
  
Kimura has to tilt his head slightly backwards to keep tears from falling.  
  
"It's... it's not your fault."  
  
The only other sound that can be heard is the early morning traffic, some fifty meters below them, through a tiny, open window.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble from back in 2011, on LJ. Decided to put it up here No edits/changes has been made.


End file.
